The End of the Beginning
by Jane Moss
Summary: ---FINALLY COMPLETE!----I'm bad at summaries so you'll just have to read! he he! This happens a month or two after the movie:) Please R&R!
1. Decisions

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this story which belong to Thomas Harris. I'm just writing fan fiction and I don't get any pay to do this so please don't sue!  
  
WRITER'S NOTE: Ok, this is my first attempt at a Hannibal fan fiction so I would really like to know what you think of it. Please review it and I'll write more soon. Don't be put off by the ordinary beginning of this piece, it will heat up a bit later on.(not in an R-rated way though! he he!)  
  
  
  
The End of the Beginning  
  
By Jane S.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Decisions  
  
  
  
Formal furnishings and lighting decorated the large office. Important FBI personal occupied all the seats, leaving only one for someone yet to come. A heavy looking man glanced at his watch, before sighing impatiently. The door opened to give way to a shapely pair of feet, in elegant yet practical shoes. She had a suit that neatly enveloped her and her hair was tied back. Special Agent Clarice Starling took her seat at the end of the table. She knew that this time there was nobody to get her out of the mess she was in.  
  
The air was quiet as tense seconds passed by. All eyes were glued to her and it wasn't in admiration. Finally an important looking figure at the other end of the table took a breath, looking down at his papers and began to speak: "Agent Starling," he paused, "You are aware that you were on a leave of absence at the time…" He waited for her to answer.  
  
"Yes," she replied shortly, knowing it would have the same outcome.  
  
"And yet you still went on a pursuit for Hannibal Lecter, isn't that true?" he taunted her slightly.  
  
"Yes," she said again. Even though she knew it was pointless, she couldn't stop herself from speaking out, "I believed that Mr. Verger had captured…"  
  
"Ms Starling," Vander Creston interrupted, "It's simple: we ask the questions, you answer them. You give a comment when we ask for it."  
  
Starling felt patronised and tried very hard not to say everything she was thinking out loud.  
  
"A good agent, Mr. Krendler, is now mentally and physically disabled. You were in the same room when it happened and yet you did nothing to stop it…"  
  
"I did everything I could," she protested standing up, "I was in a situation…"  
  
"Sit down," Creston interrupted again, this time anger seeping through his voice. "5 men have been killed out there… one left disabled. You were responsible for shooting 4 of these to save Hannibal Lecter so that he can kill more people. How do you account for that?" His voice was raised to a dangerous level.  
  
The air became heavier in the room and but Clarice kept herself from looking down under the weight of the stares. "I might have not been permitted on duty, but everything I did or could do back there was the best I could do. I took an oath. I believe in it. That's what I follow every second of every day." A few heads went down as if ignoring her, but she went on, knowing she might not get another chance to speak, "The oath you gave to me, not the other way 'round. And now you're accusing me of doing something wrong?"  
  
"Ms Starling please calm down," Creston said his best not to burst out at her.  
  
"I'll calm down," she raised her voice, "when someone takes notice of what I'm saying. I was put in a difficult situation with difficult decisions to make. I made them the best I could. And if that's not good enough for you…"  
  
"Please, Ms Starling," This time Creston raised his voice also standing up, "don't say anything that may make it impossible for you to work in the law ever again…" he warned.  
  
Unsatisfied, already knowing her fate, she sat back down. "I don't believe we will require your assistance any longer Ms Starling, we will contact you by phone on the decision we make concerning the future of your career…" She knew the same old routine, done so that she can't rebel against them over the phone. It made her helpless to their decision. Starling wanted to scowl at them in some way or at least let them see the contempt she possessed for the likes of them, but instead she got up and left with a plain face. As she closed the door, she heard them packing up, knowing that they had already made a decision about her. She sighed leaning against the nearest wall, as if to let out all those burdens they bestowed on her, but it only added more weight. There was nothing to be done about it now. Nothing at all. Slowly she walked down the half-empty corridor on her way to the exit.  
  
  
  
I'll be extra generous and put up the next part today:) – Jane S. 


	2. Homecoming

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this story which belong to Thomas Harris. I'm just writing fan fiction and I don't get any pay to do this so please don't sue!  
  
WRITER'S NOTE: Ok, this is my first attempt at a Hannibal fan fiction so I would really like to know what you think of it. Please review it and I'll write more soon. Don't be put off by the ordinary beginning of this piece, it will heat up a bit later on.(not in an R-rated way though! he he!)  
  
  
  
The End of the Beginning  
  
By Jane S.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Homecoming  
  
  
  
After breaking into tears, Clarice sat in the darkness of her living room for a long time, just looking up at the stars through her large window. The career she worked most of her life to build has collapsed. She disappointed everyone. Everyone who ever believed and encouraged her in her early years. Well at least all but one. She knew Dr Lecter couldn't be disappointed with her. But she doubted she was still admired by him after the little cabin incident cost him a hand…  
  
The phone rang, snapping her out of thought. She reached to pick it up, trying to see in the moonlight. She switched on the phone and after taking a long breath answered, "Starling".  
  
"Hello Clarice" She immediately woke up at the sound of his metallic voice. She didn't expect him to contact her only a few months after what happened. "The burou will relieve you of duties," he went on calmly, not waiting for a reply, "assign you to a tedious task perhaps…"  
  
There was a silence as if he waited for her to reply. "So what should I do about that?" she asked, her agitation getting the better f her.  
  
"Whatever you find… tomorrow morning…" he spoke slowly as if to test her patience.  
  
"What will I find in the morning?" she quickly picked up on the message.  
  
"Should never ask… spoils the surprise…" he teased her.  
  
"Dr Lecter…" she began. Clarice didn't have time or strength for his games right now.  
  
"Ah, ah, Clarice, I would love to stay and chat but I really got to run. Ta" The phone call ended and she put down her cell phone. Slowly she sat back down into the comfortable spot on the couch and thought things over.  
  
  
  
Part 3 will soon be up, I'm already working on it! – Jane S. 


	3. Morning Sun

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this story which belong to Thomas Harris. I'm just writing fan fiction and I don't get any pay to do this so please don't sue!  
  
WRITER'S NOTE: Ok, this is my first attempt at a Hannibal fan fiction so I would really like to know what you think of it. Please review it and I'll write more soon. Don't be put off by the ordinary beginning of this piece, it will heat up a bit later on.(not in an R-rated way though! he he!)  
  
  
  
The End of the Beginning  
  
By Jane S.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Morning Sun  
  
  
  
Her undying curiosity kept her up most of the night and she woke up later than usual when the newspaper boy came around on his bike. She picked up the mail from the hallway's floor and the daily paper from outside.  
  
The headline read "The End of the Beginning? A promising career goes down for Special Agent Clarice Starling after an encounter with the man who set it off" The next letter was from the FBI offices and she knew exactly what it said before even opening it.  
  
She looked through her mail: an advertisement, a brochure, a letter… that had his unmistakable handwriting on it. She could feel the content was thin. Carefully opening it she pulled out a single note that said:  
  
Dear Clarice,  
  
This letter is going to be short because what I must say is brief. Tell me, Clarice, what will you do now that the people you worked so hard to please have turned away from you? Take whatever task they throw at you? Or will you rebel against the law you stood for all these years? I will be looking forward with anticipation on your decision.  
  
Or do you believe that may be all the trouble can be spared if you prove yourself worthy once again? They will welcome you back to your fold. Oh no, this is not to capture me. Unfortunately you will have to wait a while longer for that victory, it is not as easy to win, Clarice, but I am sure you will pursue it.  
  
Now then, the reason for this letter… I know you need a helping hand, so to speak, but of course you'd never ask me, so I believe you will find numbers 4 and 5 interesting. Well I think I have been generous enough.  
  
H. L.  
  
PS. I thoroughly enjoyed reading endless articles about the turn of your career. A few of them even go on to state that you aided the escape of a 'criminal'. Is that true Clarice? That you unknowingly let me escape? Please do tell me. Ta ta.  
  
She read over the letter again and pondered at what he meant by 4 and 5. Was that his surprise when she'd figured it out? She looked back at her mail and picked up the newspaper again and started flicking though the pages. A large photo caught her eye. She read the heading. "Man thought to be deceased murders again". She looked down and found the pages to be 4 and 5. She quickly scanned over the article until Dr Lecter's name caught her attention.  
  
"After the cannibal, Dr Hannibal Lecter ate Lerry's wife, the man ended up in an asylum for the insane after the trauma. The doctors were then mistaken by his calm behavior and released him. In less than 3 months he took the life of his first victim…"  
  
She absorbed the information and searched the article once more.  
  
"FULL NAME: Lerry Plance  
  
LAST SEEN: Athens, Greece"  
  
After considering her options she went over to the phone and started dialing…  
  
  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
  
Part 4 will take me slightly longer but if you keep those reviews coming in I'll be forced to finish it soon! lol – Jane S. 


	4. Journey

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this story which belong to Thomas Harris. I'm just writing fan fiction and I don't get any pay to do this so please don't sue!  
  
WRITER'S NOTE: Ok, this is my first attempt at a Hannibal fan fiction so I would really like to know what you think of it. Please review it and I'll write more soon. Don't be put off by the ordinary beginning of this piece, it will heat up a bit later on.(not in an R-rated way though! he he!)  
  
  
  
The End of the Beginning  
  
By Jane S.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Journey  
  
  
  
She was dressed casually waiting her flight. The airport wasn't very busy at that time and she was thankful for the efficient ventilation on the uncomfortably hot day. Clarice looked down at her watch and then up on the board and started towards a platform her plane was to arrive.  
  
Hours later she was standing at the Athens airport, waiting for a cab. After having read the article about the serial killer Lerry Plance several times she snuck out a case file on him from the office and analysed it. Clarice came to the conclusion that she was not going to move any further in her private investigation unless something drastic happened. She figured the man might indeed be still in Athens and a weird feeling told her that Dr Lecter would be close behind. She still pondered at his involvement in all this and why exactly he wanted her here.  
  
As the cab arrived she got in after glancing around. A man, wearing a light white hat stepped out from behind a pillar and resumed watching her as the car drove away. A sly smile crept upon his lips.  
  
Locking the door behind herself, Clarice looked around the hotel room she got. A single bed stood in the middle with a few cupboards around it and a small table. There were two doors on either side; one leading to the bathroom and the other was a wardrobe. She dropped her bags and lay down on the bed for a rest from a long journey. Clarice still wasn't sure what she'd find here but she couldn't go back to her wasted career so soon and the FBI thought it was okay to take a vacation. She closed her eyes and went over everything she knew yet again, trying to determine what she could find from it.  
  
The sun had long set behind the horizon when she woke up. The only light she got was from the full moon outside. Trying to shake off the sleep and get her eyes adjusted to the darkness she got up and carefully began to search the walls for a light switch. Almost knocking over the small table, her hand brushed against something soft there and suddenly she was aware of the sweet scent didn't pick up before. She reached in again to carefully pick up a rose from the table. There was a note underneath it. She walked back to the window for some light.  
  
Dear Clarice,  
  
I must admit I enjoy watching you sleep. It's a state where you can't do much damage, but it cannot please me for long. So I guess we'll have to talk some other time, because I don't want to want to wake you. I know you must have a lot of questions, but I'm afraid you will have to wonder a little longer, my dear.  
  
H.L.  
  
PS. Oh and you might want to put the rose in some water if you haven't already done so. Ta ta  
  
  
  
She slowly lowered the letter and looked around the dark room. Could her still be here? Somewhere behind the shadows… watching her? Clarice resumed her search for the light switch along the wall and finally found it near the bathroom door. Quickly flicking it on, she looked around every corner, noticing that her heart rate went up. Finding the room very empty somehow didn't comfort her, although she breathed out a sigh of relief. She knew that a part of her wanted his there, but she quickly discarded the thought and started filling a glass with water from the sink.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
I would like to thank everyone for their kind reviews of this story – it really means a lot to me. Please keep them coming and I will write more soon:) – Jane S. 


	5. The Walk

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this story which belong to Thomas Harris. I'm just writing fan fiction and I don't get any pay to do this so please don't sue!  
  
WRITER'S NOTE: Ok, this is my first attempt at a Hannibal fan fiction so I would really like to know what you think of it. Please review it and I'll write more soon. Don't be put off by the ordinary beginning of this piece, it will heat up a bit later on.(not in an R-rated way though! he he!)  
  
  
  
The End of the Beginning  
  
By Jane S.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Walk  
  
Another sleepless night flew by. She didn't want to admit it but she did need help. Nobody else would zap the magic wand for her and give her career back. No, there was always a price for everything. She had wondered many a time what she was doing in the 5-star Athens hotel and what she hoped to gain. May be this was about revenge? She shook her head, quickly discarding the idea. If Dr Lecter took his own hand off instead of hers, he surely wouldn't try to hurt her now. But there was still uneasiness in that memory of the lake house that simply refused to leave her mind.  
  
She picked up a newspaper translated into English, which she bought earlier that morning. "More blood stains Athens' streets" was the day's headline. Lerry Plance had murdered yet again. Her first thought was to put surveillance on the area he strikes but the realization that she was not more than a commoner hit home. Finally she decided to visit the square where it happened, so she could do some observation. It was a hot day outside and she concluded the temperature would increase as it nears midday. Clarice looked through her suitcase to find something suitable. She came across her navy dress. It was intended for daywear and had a neat, stylish look. She must've packed it in by accident. She looked outside seeing several people wear very revealing dresses and she looked back and forth between her jeans and the dress, unable to decide what she wanted – cool or comfortable? She felt heat building on her back from the pajamas and decided that cool was comfortable.  
  
Sunglasses covered her wondering eyes as she observed everything well. Walking up to a bench that would give her view of the whole square, she sat and got her newspaper out but concentrated more on the surroundings than the text. She sat there no more than 10 minutes when her mobile phone rang. "Starling," she answered.  
  
"A lovely day isn't it Clarice?" Dr Lecter's unmistakable voice greeted her.  
  
She immediately looked around for any sign of him but couldn't spot anything in the crowds. "Dr Lecter," she replied, her senses suddenly much sharper.  
  
"I thought to begin with we might take a little walk and you tell me how the FBI treated you while I've been away…" he went on.  
  
"Why did you call me here?" she asked him back, as she got up and started paying more attention to the crowds of people, knowing that he easily could be once of them.  
  
He chuckled at this, "Thought you might enjoy a little vacation, Clarice, though I'd hardly call it relaxing. Do you lay awake every night wondering what you'll do the next day? When all the future you worked so long to build ended up in shatters, did you regret it or welcome the relief, that you finally got free from their grasp…" she listened to him speak and found herself not completely sure about the answers. She sometimes wondered if he knew her better than she knew herself. "But you're not ready to let go just yet," he continued, "first you would have to prove to them that you can get back in their circle, that you do not depend on them…"  
  
It made her feel vulnerable to him when he laid her life out in front of her like a pack of playing cards. Clarice sometimes wondered if a human being could actually be that good at reading people. "You must have some information about Lerry Plance, otherwise you wouldn't have called me here," she told him.  
  
"Information comes with a price, Clarice, as I'm sure you must be familiar by now…" he answered, his voice flowing in that calm rhythm through her ears.  
  
"What else could I tell you that you don't know already?" she asked, remembering what he wanted last time she needed information on a serial killer.  
  
"Ah, ah, no it's not quite information I want form you, Clarice. You see the last few months were a little, shall we say inactive, which I think accounts for you as well. So I thought I could solve both our problems. You see I'm quite eager to see what you will do once you get your place in the FBI back.  
  
You see the little market on the left of you?"  
  
"Yes," she replied shortly and started walking towards the market.  
  
"Oh and by the way, Clarice," he paused admiring her, "love the dress"  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks and looked around once more knowing he must be somewhere near by watching her. She thought she saw a glimpse of him behind one of the stalls but the very next second it was gone. She hurried faster towards the market, trying to see him in the crowd. "Dr. Lecter?"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, because my muse was extra happy for some reason, I wrote a little more than usual for this chapter:) Please tell me – was the dialogue okay? Because that's my weak point. And thank you again for the lovely reviews you gave me in the past:) - Jane 


	6. Answers

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this story which belong to Thomas Harris. I'm just writing fan fiction and I don't get any pay to do this so please don't sue!  
  
WRITER'S NOTE: Ok, this is my first attempt at a Hannibal fan fiction so I would really like to know what you think of it. Please review it and I'll write more soon. Don't be put off by the ordinary beginning of this piece, it will heat up a bit later on.(not in an R-rated way though! he he!)  
  
  
  
The End of the Beginning  
  
By Jane S.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Answers  
  
  
  
She lowered her phone and concentrated on the search. Now she stood on the same spot she thought she saw him, but Lecter was gone. Clarice ran down the narrow alley where he might've went and she had to admit that although this hide and seek game was a little frustrating, she enjoyed it much more than spending time with herself as she did so often now.  
  
Suddenly someone pulled her by the wrist from behind a sharp corner and pinned her to a wall. "Dr Lecter?" she looked into his eyes as he took off his sunglasses.  
  
"I must admit I very much enjoy watching you in a chase," a smile crossed his lips - something he rarely did for anyone but her. She was desperate not to let this turn out like the last time her had her pinned to the refrigerator. Seeing her unease he released his grip and put his glasses back on, walking casually out of the alley. Then he turned around, waiting for her to follow. She did reluctantly.  
  
"Doctor?" she let curiosity get the better of her, "your hand?"  
  
"Oh it's quite fine, I assure you," he said lifting it up, "a little numb in places but it's growing back on quite nicely I'd say" They were silent for a moment. "So you were wondering why you're here?" he paused, looking at her walking beside him, "I'm giving you a chance to get back into your precious fold – the FBI."  
  
"How?" she enquired, although she knew the answer partially.  
  
"I expect they'll welcome you back with open arms for catching a serial killer, even if it is outside of USA"  
  
"Lerry Plance? How much do you know about him?"  
  
"Enough," he responded walking up to a café and ordering some water.  
  
"How do you expect me to get him if you don't tell me anything?"  
  
"Patience is rewarded, Clarice," he paused, "meet me back here tonight, 9pm sharp" he told her, "Good day, Clarice" He walked down the narrow street, perfectly blending in with the crowd. She looked down for a moment, but when she looked back he was gone from sight.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
I know it's not much but I have a feeling next chapter is gonna be better once I get around to writing it! Lol And as always, reviews are most appreciated! Thanks everybody! – Jane:) 


	7. The Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this story which belong to Thomas Harris. I'm just writing fan fiction and I don't get any pay to do this so please don't sue!  
  
WRITER'S NOTE: Ok, this is my first attempt at a Hannibal fan fiction so I would really like to know what you think of it. Please review it and I'll write more soon. Don't be put off by the ordinary beginning of this piece, it will heat up a bit later on.(not in an R-rated way though! he he!)  
  
  
  
The End of the Beginning  
  
By Jane S.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Meeting  
  
Dressed in her light and comfortable dark-grey trousers and a black t- shirt, Clarice walked down the darkening street. The warm air still hang from the sunset, which faded a few hours back. She wore a short, light jacket to conceal the gun she always kept at her waist, just in case. She turned a few corners and walked down a few narrow streets until she finally stood in the exact same spot she had that day. Only the man she came there to meet was nowhere in sight. She sighed, not enjoying the fact that she'll have to wait.  
  
"Good evening, Clarice," came his even voice from behind her. Dr Lecter was seated on a bench next to a dark wall, his eyes carefully looking her over. She couldn't see much in the shadows, but there was no mistake that the metallic voice, which still rang in her ears, was his.  
  
"Good evening, " she answered. He got up and slowly started walking down the narrowing alley. She followed him, after checking all dark corners for any sign of people.  
  
"I suppose you will ask me about the man we're tracking so I'll skip the foreplay," he paused, "for now". A slight grin covered his face and then it dissolved back into a serious expression. "If you're wondering, yes, it's true I ate his wife – only because she was very rude to me in a restaurant where she worked as a waitress. I thought it was a rather fitting end" Clarice looked down – she couldn't support him in such a crime, but knew that even though he killed so many in his own way, he had reason behind it. Dr Lecter took an unexpected turn into a notch between two houses, with Clarice close behind. They came out on a parallel street and walked down, until they got to the same square they had visited during the day.  
  
"What now?" Clarice asked keeping herself concealed by the shadows.  
  
"We wait," he explained, his voice remaining even and calm.  
  
"The other murders were all in different places," she looked up at him.  
  
"Yes, but don't mistake a killer's mind once he grows accustomed to his work, Clarice, " Dr Lecter told her, his eyes intently tracing the whole square for any movement, "Now that he has, he'll start becoming braver before his skill matches, that's why this is the time to catch him"  
  
She kept silent taking all the information in. It still amazed her sometimes how much he could know about people… how much he knew about her inner feelings. He must have every part of her mind traced out by now. But she didn't seem to bore him, so there must be something he didn't know already.  
  
Suddenly, a dark stocky figure appeared from between the trees at one end of the square. Then Clarice lost sight of him and was about to go in search of him, when Dr Lecter held her in place, his strong hold around her waist. "You will not achieve anything, by giving yourself away, Clarice," he whispered huskily into her ear.  
  
Another figure emerged in their view. By the quick pace of stiletto heels, it was easy to tell her to be a woman. Dr Lecter saw another small movement, this time from the shadows, where he suspected the killer hid. The woman was heading in the direction where it would be easy to kill her. Clarice struggled against the doctor's hold.  
  
Loud noises and bad excuses for singing pierced the air. A gang of drunks returning from the local bar scared the killer away and they just caught sight of his fleeting figure. Clarice turned to face Dr Lecter. "Why did you stop me?"  
  
"You wouldn't have been quick enough to get him now. It is far better to wait another day. He is sure to strike tomorrow," he paused, watching anger cooling from her face. She turned to leave, knowing there was nothing more to be gained by staining alone with Hannibal on a dark night.  
  
"Oh and Clarice," he called, making her turn to him once more, "are you doing this purely to get back into the FBI?"  
  
"Yes," she tried to make herself sound confident, but knew that he could see right through her.  
  
"Oh," he looked amused, as he came closer. She wanted to get away from his piercing eyes, but couldn't appear weak, so she held her ground. When he was just inches away from her he asked, "What are you afraid of Clarice?"  
  
She stood in silence for a couple of moments and he continued for her, "Afraid the kitchen incident would repeat itself?"  
  
"Wouldn't want you to take your hand off again," she tried to cover it up, hoping he'll drop the subject, but his even gaze still held her in place.  
  
"I'm touched," he said amused, "but it's what happened before that… the kiss, Clarice"  
  
His deep voice flowed through her and she swallowed. "What about it?"  
  
"You seemed to enjoy it, Clarice" he paused, studying her face, "an inner battle between your head and your heart?" She was thankful for the dark, because she was sure her face must be scarlet by now. "Let me help you end it," he said, as his lips touched hers. He could feel her pulse rise and couldn't help noticing his heart joining in the race. He slowly pulled away when the kiss ended.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for the little delay… this chapter is slightly longer and I hope I can write the next one soon! I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing my story! It's because of your kind words I decided to continue! Usually my stories never get finished, so thanks for the encouragement – it's really appreciated! – Jane:) 


	8. Thinking Over

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this story which belong to Thomas Harris. I'm just writing fan fiction and I don't get any pay to do this so please don't sue!  
  
WRITER'S NOTE: Ok, this is my first attempt at a Hannibal fan fiction so I would really like to know what you think of it. Please review it and I'll write more soon. Don't be put off by the ordinary beginning of this piece, it will heat up a bit later on.(not in an R-rated way though! he he!)  
  
  
  
The End of the Beginning  
  
By Jane S.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Thinking Over  
  
Dropping her small bag on the floor of her hotel room, Clarice locked the door behind her and sat on the small bed. A million thoughts rushed through her head. Should she go back the following night? Would it go further? She even considered packing her bags and going home, but something kept her where she was. As much as she hated to admit it, a small part of her wanted to stay and go back to that square with him and continue… She mentally slapped herself for thinking like that.  
  
Her mind simply refused to shut down and she had another sleepless night. She tried to decide if what he said before was true, but dropped it every time she got near the answer. It was true – she was afraid. She thought she didn't really fear anything now. Clarice hated him for always being right. And at the same time it was strangely comforting. Split feelings – he was right yet again.  
  
The battle in her head raged on for what seemed like forever and she didn't feel herself drift into a dream. A bright ray of the sun reached her sleeping face and she was forced to wake. Looking around at the clock she realized it was already near midday. Sleepily trying to get dressed, her thoughts once again drifted to the night before.  
  
His voice, his eyes, both refused to leave her alone that day. No matter what she did she couldn't quite escape it. The bright sun warmed her from her window and as she looked outside, she was overcome with an irresistible desire to go out.  
  
She decided to go and explore the place, because soon she'd have to go back home. Something glimmering caught her eye and she went around the trees and shops to get a better view. She stopped as the golden sand touched her feet and took her sandals off, heading closer to the glimmering sea. The bright day brought out the most beautiful sight.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar figure. 'Dr Lecter…' she said in her mind. He was facing towards the sea, so may be he wouldn't notice if…  
  
"Hello Clarice," his voice stopped her from going back. Of course he already knew she was here. Clarice turned back to face him. "Please, have a sit," he said without turning around. She came over and sat casually next to him.  
  
"Did you want something doctor?" she thought of something to say.  
  
"Only the pleasure of your company," he smiled, "but you do look nervous… I assure you, the police don't waste sunny days looking for criminals on beaches" He paused looking back towards the sea, "which is why it is such a good place to hide"  
  
She followed his gaze to realized that he was actually looking at a man walking along the shore and not the blue waters. On closer inspection, something about him looked familiar.  
  
"Is he…" she turned to look at Dr. Lecter.  
  
"Yes, the man we're tracking," he paused, reaching for a glass of white wine from a little table next to him. Her hand instinctively started reaching for her gun. "Sit still, Clarice, I'm rather enjoying this little detective game," he said, "he only strikes at night. If we observe him now, it'll be easier to track him in a few hours"  
  
She tried to relax back down, but her muscles felt tense and left her little concentration on the killer. Their target went off the beach and started down the road.  
  
"Perhaps you would like to join me for a quick dinner, Clarice," Dr Lecter suggested, reaching out a hand and lifting her out of the low chair.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it took me so long with this chapter, but I was awfully busy these past few days. I'll try to deliver the next parts sooner. Again thanks for all the encouragement! I needed it! – Jane:) 


	9. The Dinner

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this story which belong to Thomas Harris. I'm just writing fan fiction and I don't get any pay to do this so please don't sue!  
  
WRITER'S NOTE: Ok, this is my first attempt at a Hannibal fan fiction so I would really like to know what you think of it. Please review it and I'll write more soon. Don't be put off by the ordinary beginning of this piece, it will heat up a bit later on.(not in an R-rated way though! he he!)  
  
  
  
The End of the Beginning  
  
By Jane S.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: The Dinner  
  
Sitting next to the glass wall front of the café provided Clarice with the perfect view of their target. She had to keep reminding herself that this was Hannibal Lecter sitting opposite her and assisting on the case, but somehow it felt very natural working with him. She might even admit she enjoyed it.  
  
It was still quite light, but the sunset would be gone soon. So far Lerry Plance hadn't made a wrong move but only seemed to observe everything from his place outside another café across the street. 'Searching for his next target," Clarice guessed and tried to follow his gazes. Coming up with too many faces to remember, she turned back to Dr Lecter, to find him looking at her.  
  
"I'm still going to need evidence that this is Lerry Plance once I catch him," she tried to make conversation.  
  
"Most probably has his passport on him," Dr Lecter assured, "He doesn't think anyone will find him here. Quite the simple-minded type, I'd say"  
  
Clarice nodded, "Yes, I noticed. People like him usually tend to use the same weapon in every murder, so I won't be surprised if we find it on him tonight"  
  
"Very good," he said, an amused grin spreading across his face. It was such a rare sight. She hardly ever saw him smile, but now he seemed to do it more often. For her?  
  
"Thank you," she answered.  
  
"Now enough about him," Dr Lecter said, "A simple mind does not require much thought. In fact, I'm beginning to believe you're deliberately avoiding something…"  
  
The calm and controlled rhythm of his voice rolled off her skin and she tried desperately to hide all emotion when she said, "What would that be?"  
  
He stood up putting on his sunglasses. "No time to debate I'm afraid, but I'm sure we'll have the pleasure to do so later" She looked across the street, finding the man they were tracking moving fast away from the café and disappearing into the crowd. They both followed him at nearly the same pace, not to give them away.  
  
All other thoughts left her mind as she concentrated on not loosing Lerry Plance in the crowd. He turned a sharp corner and by the time they got there, no one was in sight and the alley turned out to be a dead-end.  
  
"What now?" Clarice asked still observing the site.  
  
"There's no point looking for him now – it could only give him more advantage…" Dr Lecter said turning back.  
  
"You mean he already knows we're here?" she didn't want any more bad news.  
  
"I believe so," he paused, but seeing her anxiousness he decided to continue, "What does he believe in, Clarice? Do you think he knew all those women he killed?"  
  
"No… Yes," she answered not completely sure. Then after a little more thought she continued, "he believes in revenge… because of what happened to his wife?"  
  
"Clever girl," Dr Lecter commented, making her try very hard to keep herself from smiling, "now where does that leave us?"  
  
"Now he wants us?" she knew it was more a statement than a question.  
  
"Which is why I insist I drive you home," he said reaching in his pocket to get out the keys to a black car parked right in front of them. She decided it was pointless to argue and got in. This seemed like much better than a bus home.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
I finally continued with the story! A few more chapters should finish it I think! I'm already writing the next ones so expect this to be finished soon! – Jane:) 


	10. Hunter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this story which belong to Thomas Harris. I'm just writing fan fiction and I don't get any pay to do this so please don't sue!  
  
WRITER'S NOTE: Ok, this is my first attempt at a Hannibal fan fiction so I would really like to know what you think of it. Please review it and I'll write more soon. Don't be put off by the ordinary beginning of this piece, it will heat up a bit later on.(not in an R-rated way though! he he!)  
  
  
  
The End of the Beginning  
  
By Jane S.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Hunter  
  
She met the darkening hours with some relief, anticipation and fear perhaps. Tonight would be her chance to catch that killer and then fly back to the US to the safety of her home and have her life back. After insisting that she would be perfectly alright playing the pray, Dr Lecter left with an unfamiliar look on his face. She knew he wasn't pleased with her decision because the outcomes could be dangerous, but he couldn't say no to her. She was the only person who could make him do that.  
  
With a sigh to shake off her strong emotions, she pulled on her dark cap and stepped outside. The cool breeze brushed her skin as she once again walked down the dark streets. Taking in all her surroundings and trying to spot anyone familiar, she made her way back to the square. Once under the shade of trees, she looked around herself, unable to catch sight of anyone there on the unbearably quiet night. Dr Lecter was never late. Did he deliberately leave her here alone to handle this? Or was it all part of the plan?  
  
She thought she saw something dark move between one of the stalls, which sold ice cream during the day. Carefully getting out her gun, she began to creep closer to where she believed her target was headed.  
  
When she was half way there, suddenly she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head. It wasn't enough to make her loose consciousness but her legs lost balance and she felt herself lying on the cold ground. Turning on her back to see what was happening she realized her gun had slipped just out of reach and Lerry Plance was grinning wickedly in the darkness above her. The little light that came from the moon hardened his features and suddenly she knew what kind of fright his victims must've felt.  
  
Pinning her legs down with his knees, he started to shake from excitement as he reached inside his coat for a gleaming object. Clarice looked once more towards her gun and feeling the hit to her head wear off, she punched the killer and desperately reached for her gun, crawling along the floor. An enraged growl escaped his lips as he lifted the knife and aimed it directly in her back. Her eyes wanted to close instinctively, as her hand finally grabbed the gun, but she knew it was too late.  
  
Clarice heard her heart beat several times before she turned to see what was happening. The fatal blow never came, because the doctor held an unconscious Lerry Plance with a cloth around his mouth and nose, then letting him fall to the ground. She started getting up as Dr Lecter reached out a hand to her. "That was quite a struggle, my dear," he commented.  
  
"Thank you," she said, now looking down at the man who'd attacked her minutes before. Now it's twice that Dr Lecter saved her life. What did he expect from her?  
  
"I trust you're going back to your beloved FBI now, aren't you, Clarice?" he said in his usual calm tone.  
  
"I have to take him into custody and I expect they'll take me back after this," she answered, her back to him.  
  
"In that case," he paused, "see you around" His voice held a more playful tone at the last statement and she turned to see what he had planned. The whole square was empty. She let her eyes travel back and forth to find any sign of him, but it was useless. She above all knew how fast he could disappear and not be found until he wanted to.  
  
With a sigh she began to handcuff the unconscious man just in case.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
It's not finished yet! Just one more short chapter will bring this story to an end! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and for waiting so long for this! So thanks! – Jane:) 


	11. The Return

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters in this story which belong to Thomas Harris. I'm just writing fan fiction and I don't get any pay to do this so please don't sue!  
  
WRITER'S NOTE: Ok, this is my first attempt at a Hannibal fan fiction so I would really like to know what you think of it. Please review it and I'll write more soon. Don't be put off by the ordinary beginning of this piece, it will heat up a bit later on.(not in an R-rated way though! he he!)  
  
  
  
The End of the Beginning  
  
By Jane S.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: The Return  
  
She had gotten her job back. Not as high a rank as she used to be but a couple of months would easily fix that. Everything was perfect, she told herself. But the report left out mention about who helped her along the way. How did he feel about her now? She knew that he wouldn't value credit much, that in fact it might spoil his reputation, but she couldn't help wondering.  
  
She had learned something about herself too, along the way, or rather admitted that even if she had a clear shot on him in the worst situation, she could never pull the trigger. The question was: would he play the games again? Would she ever even see him again?  
  
"Hello Clarice," his even voice flowed from behind her. She inwardly cursed for not knowing he was there earlier. He brushed her arm with his warm palm, hardly touching her skin. A shiver run down her spine. Clarice forced herself to turn around to face him.  
  
"Look around you, Clarice," he indicated her dull apartment, "there's nothing more to be gained here…"  
  
"What are you saying, doctor?" she kept a straight face.  
  
A grin spread across his face, as he came closer, "Tell me, Clarice, you already know it"  
  
She looked deep into his maroon eyes for a second, her mind working full time on the response and still she couldn't bring herself to say it. She dropped trying to think of an answer and let her heart guide her lips to his, in a kiss which said so much more than words could ever do.  
  
She felt like that was the turning point in her life. She didn't need the FBI anymore than they needed her. The way this man made her feel was something no one else could give her no matter how hard she worked. It was time to move on…  
  
---------  
  
In just one week, they were on a plane heading for South Africa. She looked out the window feeling her past life flying away with the wind. All the chains that tied her down were broken and for the first time she felt like she was free. Free from her superiors, the oath she took and the awful screaming of the lambs, which plagued her for so many years.  
  
Clarice reached for the doctor's hand and held it in her own. He tuned to look at her and smiled, knowing that they both had found their happiness as they flew into the sunset.  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Sorry if I made it too mushy but I couldn't help it! Lol! For now I intend to continue with my other FF "Memories" but it may take time due to tha fact I have to go back to school. *growl* Finally I'd like to thank you all again and tell you that I never would have finished this without your encouragement! – Jane:) 


End file.
